Una célula sin núcleo
by Runo Taisho
Summary: AE-3803 se pregunta que se siente tener un núcleo. (Two-shot)
1. Una célula sin núcleo

_Hola, he vuelto. Desde hace unos días he querido escribir para éste fandom. Oh sí, AA-1804 es creación mía (?_

-_-_-_-_-

 **UNA CÉLULA SIN NÚCLEO**

En el cuerpo humano hay trillones de células, cada una cumpliendo su función. Glóbulos blancos, glóbulos rojos, neuronas, plaquetas y demás estaban concentrados en su labor.

Y entre todas esas células, en un alveolo, estaba AE-3803. AE-3803 era, entre muchas otros, una glóbulo rojo. Su pelo rojo, ojos ámbar y personalidad radiante la hacían resaltar entre el grupo de eritrocitos.

AA-1804 la llamó, por lo que la pelirroja acudió al llamado de su superior. AA-1804 era el jefe de el pequeño grupo C-34, que eran eritrocitos que habían de la médula ósea 34 C. AA-1804 era el que decidía quién podía tomar un descanso y quién no, además que veía qué entregaba cada glóbulo rojo.

\- AE-3808, puedes tomar un descanso. Has dado más de 40 vueltas al cuerpo humano sin tomar un respiro. Y, por lo que veo, estás ya cansada.

La eritrocito lo miró apenada: ella aun no quería descansar, se sentía en buenas condiciones. Además ¡le faltaban unos cuantos paquetes a entregar! No podía dejar su trabajo a medias.

\- Señor, aún me faltan cajas de oxígeno por llevar... - sus palabras eran quedas, no quería molestar a su superior.

La célula sonrió: estaba conmovido de la dedicación de la de ojos ámbar. Por ello, sin mucho pensarlo, le dió una palmada en la cabeza, mientras decía: "Vamos, tampoco es que te falte mucho. Ya buscaré a quién decirle que las entregue por tí, AE-3803".

Dando un suspiro, la célula de la sangre obedeció.

Pasado el tiempo, AE-3803 se encontró a sí misma pensando sobre qué sería tener un núcleo. Amaba su tarea, eso era evidente, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse que sería tener un núcleo.

Cansada, se sentó en una zona de descanso al lado de la pared de las venas.

Cerca de allí, un neutrófilo caminaba patrullando la zona. U-1146 había vencido hacía poco a un Neumococo, por lo que estaba algo agotado. Estaban en invierno, por ende, los pulmones y las vías respiratorias se habían vuelto una zona de cuidado, siendo atacadas de manera frecuente en ésta temporada.

El leucocito vió, entre el montón de gente, a la eritrocito. Fué a saludarla, como lo hacía cada vez que la veía.

\- Hola, glóbulo rojo. - Su voz tranquila y profunda sacó a la mencionada de sus pensamientos, provocando de diera un grito demasiado agudo. U-1146 se tapó los oídos, soprendido de la reacción de su amiga.

\- P-PERDÓN PERDÓN, en serio, lo lamento, Señor Neutrófilo. - Su voz aún temblaba, señal de que el susto seguía en ella. - Sólo... No lo oí llegar.

\- No pasa nada, Glóbulo rojo. Perdóname a mi por asustarte. - La mencionada solo sonrió, para liegi soltar una risita incómoda. - ¿En qué estabas pensando antes de que llegara?

La pelirroja solo soltó otra risita, pensando que el leucocito frente a ella quizá pudiera resolver sus dudas.

\- ¿Qué se siente tener núcleo, Señor Neutrófilo? - la pregunta salió directa de sus labios, decidida a tenee una respuesta.

U-1146 la miró extrañado, no entendiendo bien que le estaba preguntando. Sin embargo, se sentó junto a AE-3803 e intentó contestar.

\- Realmente no es nada extraño... Es como tener cabello: sabes que está ahí, pero no le pones atención.

AE-3803 asintió, no sabiendo bien que esperaba al preguntar eso. Quizá, no esperaba nada salvo la respuesta de su amigo.

U-1146 la miró de soslayo. Él sabía que tener núcleo no significaba tener buenos sentimientos. Es más, había células que eran despiadadas.

-Tener o no un núcleo no interviene en lo que eres, glóbulo rojo- había susurrado el leucocito a la chica que estaba a su lado. - Y eso tampoco intervendrá en lo que se piense de tí... - " Y mucho lo hará en lo que pienso de tí" completó mentalmente el neutrófilo mientras la veia seriamente.

AE-3803 se sonrojó levemente, sorprendida y conmovida por las palabras de él. Quizás, solo quizás, la joven había entendido el mensaje incompleto del glóbulo blanco. Y le dió la más hermosa sonrisa mientras decía suavemente:

\- Gracias, Señor Neutrófilo.


	2. Una célula con núcleo

**UNA CÉLULA CON NÚCLEO**

En el cuerpo hay trillones de células, y cada una hace su función. Y entre éstas está U-1146, un neutrófilo.

Hace unos momentos había estado platicando con su joven amiga AE-3803, una eritrocito que era apasionada en su trabajo. Pero su plática había sido abruptamente interrumpida por un ataque de un neumococo.

Ahora, despues de vencer a la bacteria, U-1146 miraba silenciosamente a la pelirroja que le sonreía al verlo venir de nuevo.

\- Señor Neutrófilo, buen trabajo, como siempre... Quisiera quedarme más pero me tengo que ir retirando ¡aún hay dioxígeno que entregar!

El leucocito lo vió: la joven pelirroja estaba nerviosa. Nada preocupante, pues ella siempre estaba bajo presión, pero si que era curioso.

U-1146 asintió, comprendiendo la situación de su amiga roja, por lo que se despidió y fué a patrullar el estómago.

Sin embargo, algo no lo dejaba en paz en todo el camino: la sonrisa de AE-3803 y su propia reacción después de verla. No comprendía por qué de repente se había sentiso cohibido y nervioso, y mucho menos entendía por qué sentía su cara un poco caliente. O quizás si que lo comprendía, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

Se apoyó en la pared venosa, mientras veía como las demás células caminaban con prisa en el carril central.

\- Hey, U-114 ¿Qué tal vas con la glóbulo rojo? - la voz de U-4989, el más joven de la tropa, resonó en el lugar.

\- Bien... ¿supongo?- el leucocito no había entendido, obviamente, la pregunta. U-4989 río, encantado por la inocencia-terquedad de su senpai, sin saber si lo ciego del mayor era de naturaleza o adquirido.

\- Entonces ¿ya son pareja? - U-4989 ya sabía de antemano la respuesta: no, no eran nada. Pero internamente siempre, SIEMPRE, había pensado que su mentor y la joven eritrocito se veían bien juntos. Sí, era un fanboy, y con orgullo.

Mientras tanto, un sonrojado glóbulo blanco intentaba encontrar palabras para darle una reprimenda a su pupilo.

¿Pareja? ¿Ellos? ¡¿ÉL CON AE-3803?

El pobre leucocito se podría camuflar con toda facilidad entre un grupo de glóbulos rojos en ese momento.

\- Creo que eso es un no. Bueno, en algún momento ha de pasar. - Suspiró el más joven mientras se despedía con la mano del mayor.

Pero U-1146 no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo consigo mismo:

"Entonces... ¿Qué me pasó hace un momento? ¿Por qué reaccioné así con ESA sonrisa de Glóbulo Rojo? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le pasa a U-4989 por preguntar tal cosa? No, no, no. AE-3803 no. ¿Ya sé que me pasa y lo niego? ¿Qué es lo que todos saben menos yo? ¡¿Qué?!"

Todas éstas preguntas fluían en el núcleo del neutrófilo, cada una más difícil que la anterior.

Y es que no lo entendía, no entendía por qué ni cómo había pasado. Porque la respuesta a "¿qué me pasa?" era más clara que la córnea: sentía afecto por la muchacha pelirroja. Pero no era simple amistad, no... Le gustaba.

No, gustar era poco...La quería.

El llegar a tal conclusión le dió una vuelta de 180 a su núcleo, dejándolo completamente aturdido.

"Quiero a AE-3803" pensó agobiado el neutrófilo. Sí, lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero hasta apenas había podido admitirlo.

A veces, tener un núcleo tan frío y calculador cuando se trataba de predecir el futuro era malo, pues ahora el joven peliblanco se estresaba con la sola idea de poder perder a la joven eritrocito por culpa suya.

U-1146 se lamentó, por primera y última vez, haber conocido a AE-3803. Porque era cierto lo que decían sus compañeros de tropa: la eritrocito lo había cambiado. Sí, siempre había sido considerado con las demás células, pero era porque era su trabajo.

Pero nunca en su vida, salvo en su infancia y con su tropa, se había abierto tanto con alguien. Pero AE-3803 había llegando al punto de hacer cambiar su forma de ver el cuepro humano. Pero sobre todo, haciéndolo sentir... Vivo.

\- Gracias, Glóbulo Rojo... - suspiró derrotado el leucocito mientras se levantaba del suelo, para acto seguido continuar con su patrulla.


End file.
